


Spencer The Office Slut

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is the B.A.U's office slut who is shared between Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner. And the two men have no problem taking what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer The Office Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Present Day AU
> 
> Gideon never died, he's just retired. I didn't want it to be sad when referencing him. Please enjoy the shameless smut that I am going to Hell for.

Spencer sat at his desk, shifting every few moments, the plug that Hotch had put inside of him made him unable to concentrate on any case files. From the corner of his eye he saw the way Morgan smirked each time he moved. Quickly, he looked around, seeing who else may have noticed his odd behavior. Rossie raised his eyebrow to him, having a pretty good understand about what was going on after he caught Spencer sitting on Gideon’s lap as they kissed passionately a few months ago and then sneaking into Morgan's hotel room later that night.  
  
“Hey Pretty Boy, c’mere for a sec, Hotch and I need to talk to you.” The darker agent said, curling his index finger, his smirk widening. Morgan stood at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed, watching every move his prey made, licking his lips as he did so. “Good boy.” He purred,opening the door to their Unit Chief's office.  
  
“Yes Hotch?” His voice was meek as he stepped through the threshold, Morgan closing the door behind them. Quietly, Hotch rose from his chair and walked to where Spencer stood, taking the frail body into his strong arms he kissed the young doctor feverishly, scraping his teeth against Spencer’s jaw, growling as he did so. The smaller man let out with a moan, he was used to this type of behavior yet was startled when he felt Derek’s large hands find their way to his nipples. He leaned into the darker man, grinding his ass into the hardening member. Reid was sandwiched between the two large, broad men, being forced to stand helplessly as the two had their way with him. Hotch fumbled with Spencer’s button down shirt as he was too busy leaving dark, bruises caused by his mouth on every part of the Doctor’s exposed skin.  Morgan’s hands found their way to the younger one’s pants as he roughly undid them.  
  
“Oh yeah Pretty Boy, bend over the desk and let us have a look at you.” Derek said, smacking the pale ass as he walked away from him. Spencer blushed when he noticed that Hotch had already cleared off his desk. _This was planned in advance._ The two men failed to keep their moans in when they witnessed the way the younger agent’s ass spread on its own accord when he bent forward, exposing the plug’s large base.  
  
Hotch walked over and smacked the plump ass, grabbing it harshly, hard enough to leave lingering marks. “Someone’s a naughty, naughty boy. Any guesses on who that boy might be?” His voice was deep and it made Spencer feel even more submissive that he already was. _If that was even possible._    
  
“M-Me...I am.” He struggled to get the words out.  
  
“Show us just how fucking _**filthy**_ you can be, Pretty Boy.” Stepping closer to the younger man Derek already had his pants unzipped and his cock out. Gently, he began to smack Spencer’s face with it, dripping his precum onto the man’s full lips until he opened his mouth, taking the enormous girth.  “Just like that.” He praised, holding the light brown locks as he set the pace. The young doctor began to whimper, sending vibrations to the other agent’s cock as his Unit Chief began to slowly remove the plug. Once fully removed the older man was mesmerized at the way Spencer’s needy hole twitched, grasping at the air, silently begging to be filled. After all, that’s what it’s made for. Without any warning, Hotch shoved two of his thick fingers into the enclosed heat, causing the small doctor to moan. This was Morgan’s queue to shove his cock into the opened mouth.  The young doctor was holding onto the edge of his boss’s desk as he rocked himself onto the digits, a small bead of drool rolled down onto his chin. “None of that Pretty Boy, put it back in your mouth, you fucking slut.” Softly he tapped Reid’s face. “Look at me when you suck my cock.” Eyes locked as Morgan’s grip on the golden locks tightened, watching the way the younger one’s eyes widened in a panic as he thrust deeper into his mouth, forcing the large shaft down his throat, giving him no choice but to accept it and swallow. “Fuck, can you feel it baby, my dick sliding down your throat? ‘Course you can.” he grinned, pupils dilated with lust.  
  
Even after all this time the man’s impressive girth and length was still too much for Spencer to handle. He loved sucking cock, he loved gagging on it too but Morgan’s size was on a whole new plane of existence. The well endowed agent pulled out, giving his friend and co worker a chance to catch his breath, petting him as if he was rewarding a dog for a job well done. After only a few deep breaths, Reid was ready to take the heavy cock back into his mouth, past his gag reflex that was quickly becoming nonexistent as the senior profiler lined himself up with Spencer’s hungry cum dump of an asshole, pushing in slowly, drawing out a long moan of pure ecstasy from the youngest agent. Immediately, as if they could read each other's mind the two larger men began thrusting into Spencer, filling both his needy holes as he laid on his boss’s desk helplessly, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
“Such a dirty whore, aren’t you, Reid?” The eldest agent said, twining his fingers into the young doctor’s soft, brown hair, pushing his head forward, forcing him to take even more of Morgan’s cock. Spencer’s warm Hazel colored eyes filled with tears as he stare up to meet deep, dark, brown ones. His upper lip and nose was tickled by the man’s coarse pubic hair. “You’d bend over for anyone wouldn’t you? You love showing off this perfect ass of yours.” His broad hand met Spencer’s soft skin with a hard smack.  
  
“Mmmmm!” He moaned in response, agreeing to the man's taunts, his lips secured rightly around Morgan’s pulsating member.  
  
“That’s right, you would, because you’re the B.A.U’s sex toy. That’s why we picked you ya know. We couldn’t wait to get you on all fours and see what you could do.” Hotch gave the young man another firm smack on his ass cheek, squeezing the lithe waist as he pounded into the surprisingly tight heat without showing an ounce of mercy.    
  
“Everyone knows, Kid.” Derek stated with his devilish smirk, gently rubbing the side of the doctor’s face as he slid in and out of his mouth, lips red and swollen. “They all know we **fuck**  you. _Dr. Spencer Reid, the Office Slut._  Heh, has a nice ring to it don’t it?”  
  
“Y-Yes!..Oh God!..Ahhh!..Gideon took my virginity the first week on the t-team and...Oh..Oh fuck, I loved it so much! Ever since then I've been hungry for cum!”  
  
Spencer’s words caused the two older men to groan as they continued to pound into his small body. “Hotch, let me get a turn at his ass.” With a last few painful thrusts, the oldest man slipped from Spencer’s tight heat, stepping aside for the darker agent to have his turn at the greedy little, cock hungry hole. The youngest agent whined at the loss, wiggling his ass, begging for it to be filled again. His whines didn’t stop until Morgan’s hand came down onto his already reddened ass cheek, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. “Relax Pretty Boy. Behave and you’ll get exactly what you want, trust me.” He took his cock into his hand and lined it up with the Dr.’s hole, applying pressure but not enough to penetrate. Smirking, he began to rub the tip of his member over the twitching, pink asshole. “So fucking beautiful.” He said as he spit onto Spencer’s entrance, causing him to blush, feeling like the cheap whore that he is.  
  
Hotch grabbed the young genius by his hair, forcing Spencer to look at him as he smacked his moist cock onto the pale face. “So tell us Reid, do you ever tell your mom about _exactly_  what you do at the B.A.U? You tell her about how you use your brain to catch all these killer but something tells me you don’t tell her about how you spend your days bent over my desk with your legs spread as your boss and fellow agent takes turns using you. Why not? You don’t want mommy to know what a slut her baby boy has become?” Hotch’s smirk was sinister, it made Reid feel feminine and weak. It was what he loved most about this arrangement, was the lack of control that he had in knowing that Hotch and Morgan could do and would do anything that they please to him in order to get themselves off. Spencer was a valuable member on their team but behind closed doors he was nothing more than a sex doll at the mercy of two dangerously lustful men. Hotch shoved his cock into Reid’s mouth to prevent his screams from alerting all the other FBI agents as Morgan slammed into the awaiting heat, not giving him any time to adjust before he began his ruthless thrusting, grabbing the young man’s thin hips, adding to the already existing bruises. Spencer’s muffled screams drowned out Derek’s moans. The darker agent pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt, smacking the young doctor's already reddened ass cheeks.  
  
Hotch looked down at the Office Slut with a devious smirk, petting his hair gently, giving the smaller man the illusion, the false hope that he would be gentle. And despite Spencer being one of the best profilers and smartest one in the room, he fell for his superior's trap and believed him; relaxing his throat as Morgan pounded away at his overworked opening. Once the elder agent felt the muscles relax, he slammed his cock into Reid’s mouth, holding him to the base as he gagged from surprise. Spencer could feel his orgasm building inside of him. He tried to hold it for as long as it could but couldn’t any longer, Morgan was hitting his prostate with every thrusts; pulling almost all the way out and slamming back inside.  
  
“That’s right, cum for us, Pretty Boy.” That was all Spencer needed to hear for him to cum, shooting his hot, sticky semen all over his boss’s desk as he moaned around the man’s cock. His softening dick remained trapped between himself and the hard wood as each man took every last drop of innocence from him. But Reid didn’t care, he was more than happy to give himself over to the two men or even Gideon or Rossi. He felt Morgan's thrusts to become erratic and and knew that the older man was reaching his peak as well. Derek pulled Spencer to him at the same time he thrust forward a few times before he emptied his seed deep inside the young man. “Oh fuck, Pretty Boy…” He groaned as he pulled out, stepping back to admire his work. Both Morgan and Reid shivered when a few beads of cum dribbled out of his asshole and raced down his balls, dripping onto the floor. Hotch pulled out of the heated mouth and began to stroke himself just inches from Spencer’s face, biting back a moan at the sight of the young man looking completely used and abused. The light haired man opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, flattening it. He closed his eyes when he saw that his boss was reaching his climax. Suddenly, Spencer Reid felt it, the thick and warm sensation spray all over his face. A sensation that was far too familiar. Some made it onto his tongue but most of it went on his blemish-free face. Hotch looked down at the man before him and smirked. “That's a good look on you Reid.”  
  
“T-Thank you sir...Um, D-Do you think anyone heard us…?” His voice was raw and hoarse, making it very obvious that he was deep throating cock.  
  
“Not sure, we did muffle most of your screams. But so what if they did? You _**a**_ ** _re_**  the office slut after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. it lets me know if you liked it or not and if I should keep writing stories like this one. Thank you. <3


End file.
